Deal Deal Deal!
by my pen name ran away again
Summary: Go Sakura! You can do it! Go Sasuke! I know you can’t do it. Sasuke and Sakura made a deal. Poor Sasuke. [Sasu x Saku]
1. Slave! Forever!

**Disclaimer: **No.

**A/n: **Oh jeez… my foot hurts. Oh yeah, hey there! I'm new here, so you better be nice!… Kidding! Hmm… My first fic, probably the worst.

**Summary: **Go Sakura! You can do it! Go Sasuke! I know you can't do it. Sasuke and Sakura made a deal. Poor Sasuke.

* * *

The beginning of this story, wasn't too pleasant. For instance, Sakura was in a bad mood, and Sasuke was being stoic again. Now, we all know that Sasuke's all ways _cool_, but Sakura's rarely in a bad mood, ne?

_HE'S AN **IDIOT**! _Sakura thought with an infuriated expression on.

**_Yeah! He's stupid! Just go dump that hottie! Jeez, could a sucker like you do that? Come on, Sakura! No matter how mad you are, you can't keep that up. You CAN'T! Especially with Sasuke. _**Inner Sakura stated.

Sakura's blood boiled. Inner Sakura's right, perhaps she's mad at Sasuke **now**. But later on, she'll just get it over with and bye-bye to anger! That's why Sasuke's always the _boss_.

_**Will you let that extreme hottie pull you down in the DUMPS!**_

_Hell no!_

_**Will you let him boss you around and hurt your feelings once more!**_

_NO!_

_**Then get there, and kick his sexy ass!**_

_Eww… NO!_

_**Wha-? I thought… Are you playing with me, outer Sakura?**_

_Outer Sakura? Man, that's lame. Anyway, I can't do **that**! But I'll prove to you **I'm **better than him! BWAHAHAHAHAHA! NYAHAHAHAHAHA! MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

_**THAT'S THE SPIRIT! Show me what you got!**_

As soon as Sakura and her innerself's conversation ended, she stomped towards Sasuke with a rather mean look.

"LOOK HERE, UCHIHA SASUKE!" Sakura roared. "I'LL MAKE A DEAL WITH YOU, YOU JERK! I CAN MAKE YOU DROOL OVER ME IN A WEEK!"

Sasuke raised a brow. "As if I will."

"OF COURSE YOU WILL! IF I WIN, YOU'LL NEVER EVER, EVER, EVER, EVER BOSS ME AROUND, GOT THAT NIGGA!" Sakura screamed, and hell! It's so darn OOC! Curse me!… No wait, **don't **curse me.

"And what if **I **win?" Sasuke smirked.

Sakura was silent for a while. Her fingers rubbing playfully her chin. "Weell… YOU CAN JUST CALL ME A LOSER!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "That's not enough."

Sakura puffed with fury. "IT ISN'T! DUDE, YOU'RE OUTRAGEOUS!"

Sasuke smirked once again. "You'll have to be my slave… FOREVER."

Sakura slapped her forehead. "No fair!"

Sasuke shrugged, "then no deal!"

She scowled deeply. "ALL RIGHT! ALL RIGHT! FINE, YOU GEEZER! DEAL STARTS TOMORROW, GOT THAT?" Sasuke nodded in response. "Just note, a slave is a slave." Sakura sighed, "whatever."

Sasuke left with another grin of his. _'I refuse to be beaten. Sakura, you'll be mine!'_

_**WHAT THE HELL, SAKURA! ARE YOU OUTTA YOUR MIND! A SLAVE MEANS NO PRIORITIES! NO ANYTHING! NO… I WANT'S! NO DO'S! PERMISSION FIRST, NO PRIVILEGES! YOU IDIOT!**_

_What? I'm gonna make sure **I **win!_

_**Oh man… Great! My outer self is stupid! CRAZY! CRAZY LIKE A COCONUT! OH WOE ME!**_

Oh just shut up! I'LL win! I'll make sure of it. Because… 

'_I refuse to be beaten.'_


	2. Damn Troublesome Make over!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, and there's nothing I can do about it, God damn it! How sad.

**Chapter 2**

Sakura jumped out of bed as soon as she awoke. She had planned last night what to do for her extravagant plans and plots. She took a heavy and odorous bath to woo Sasuke. Next, she put on some really tight clothes! Some hip-hugging, white slacks, and skin-tight sleeveless blouse would do the trick.

She brushed her hair thoroughly and wore several clips on her pink, luxurious hair. She tiptoed to her parents' room and grabbed the make-up kit from her mother's drawer. As soon as she got back in her room, she opened the small box and admired the beautiful, glittering, and sparkling colors!

She put on randomly concealers, lipstick, gloss, mascara, eye shadow, foundations, blushes! Sponges, puffs, blush, powder kits, lip and eye brushes here and there! To be honest, he never actually applied any make-up to anybody. Sure she's a very popular chic with a very sweet attitude, but she had never thought of using make-up. Ever! She goes with the _natural _look.

Last night, she colored her nails bright red. Now, for the finishing touches, she slid on her high-heeled sandals. She stared at her reflection…

"I look… I. Am. NOT. Satisfied."

But she didn't bother to change her look, she haven't got the time anyway. She snatched her backpack that got her normal clothes (just in case) and run out of the house. She wouldn't want to deal with her mom. She could just imagine it now… "WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THOSE CLOTHES? ARE YOU GOING TO SOMEWHERE ELSE RATHER THAN THE TRAINING GROUNDS? DO YOU GOT A DATE? WAITAMINUTE, THAT'S IT! ISN'T IT? YOU GOT A BOYFRIEND AND YOU DON'T EVEN TELL ME? AM I THAT BAD AS A MOTHER? ARE YOU THROWING ME AWAY AND…" and so on and so forth. Sometimes her mother could get unbearable.

She reached the training grounds. Nobody even acknowledged her presence. She paused at her tracks, "this is really stupid." She mumbled to herself.

_**WHAT! ARE YOU STUPID? You've done all those tiring beautifying thimajigs and you just start saying, "this is really stupid"? ARE YOU OUTTA YA'RE MIND, GURL!**_

_Come on, inner self! Sasuke-kun won't just fall for this! Many fan girls out there already tried this._

_**And so? Take the risk and find out what his reaction would be to you! COME ON! You already started this… finish it!**_

Sakura's annoyance for her inner self boiled because of its babbling, she approached Sasuke with speed and breathe deeply.

"Well?"

Sasuke turned to her with a glazed look. "Well, _what_?"

Sakura scoffed, "I went through a VERY troublesome make over and you don't even think it's worth some thing? Damn it!"

Sasuke stared at her up and down, and then he placed a hand on his chin. "Well, you do look hot."

Sakura blushed, good thing it wasn't really noticeable because of her blush-on. "The problem is your clothes." Sakura pouted. "What's wrong with it?"

"It ruins your look."

"WHAT! Is it too revealing?"

"No."

"Then, what?"

"It's not too revealing."

Sakura stared at Sasuke.

Sasuke stared at Sakura.

Silence.

Awkward silence.

SLAP!

"Pervert!" Sakura shrieked. She bolted away with a grunt. Sasuke smirked while rubbing his palm-etched cheek. "Jeez, I was just kidding." He mumbled and chuckled to himself. OOC!

-

Sakura sat on her bed with a very displeased look. She caught a sigh of herself on the mirror. Yes, the clothes were not too different from what she usually wears. Fitted clothes. She needed something more.

She grinned ever so evilly. Oh my.

She captured a small, long-sleeved tee from her closet and a short skirt. Let's see if you can still talk with this!

Sakura had a pair of scissors in hand. She cut the sleeves of the shirt and it turned to a sleeveless shirt. She cut a big diamond-shape at the back and it turned to a small backless shirt. Still, Sakura wasn't convinced. She cut more at the bottom part, enough for it to show her belly button. Second, she slashed high slits at both sides of the skirt.

I'll leave you breathless for this, you ungrateful, hot chicken-head!

-

Sasuke and Naruto were just training roughly by the time Sakura came. Kakashi was just reading his perverted book so let's leave him be. Nobody seemed to respond to Sakura's presence. She shrugged, it would be enough pleasure to see the look on their faces once she showed herself.

_I hope Sasuke appreciate this._

**_Well, he BETTER! Those darn perverts out there really ticked me off!_**

_Hey, I'm the one who suffered! So… SASUKE BETTER APPRECIATE THIS BECAUSE I'VE GONE THROUGH THOSE POOLS OF PERVERTED EYES! IF HE DOESN'T, I'LL SLICE HIS HEAD OUT OF HIS SEXY BODY!_

**_You go, gurl!_**

Sakura cleared her throat. "Oh boooyyysss!" She chirped.

And…

-

**A/n:** Haha! Cliffy! Tee hee… review please! You know I wouldn't update if I don't get reviews. OH PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! Even constructive criticism would do! But please… no flames.


	3. This Is Just The Beginning

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.

**A/n: **Well, uh, hi. Yeah, I know. You're probably gonna say, "WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG, GOD DAMN IT!" But I just want you all to know, that I'm really, _really _sorry! Most of you thought I've abandoned this.

I'm sorry, I wasn't feeling well for the past few months.

-

Naruto fainted.

Kakashi's nose bled.

And Sasuke blushed.

"What's wrong, everybody? Don't you like my new outfit?" Sakura asked, claiming her triumph inside her with her Inner self.

_**YEAH VAVY!! WE RULE!! WE ROCK!! RRAAWRR!**_

There she stood, with the most absurd set of clothes on! But of course, all of us have different points of views. For Naruto, she looked _different_. For Kakashi, she looked like the one he saw in the new cover of _Icha Icha Paradise_. For Sasuke…

She looked hot, beautiful, adorable, inviting, gorgeous and… you get the point.

Sasuke cleared his throat to keep himself from squeaking.

"What do you want?" He asked, barely a whisper.

Sakura giggled in that annoying high-pitched tone. "Well, to train of course! What else?"

"I'm sorry, Sakura, but you can't wear that inappropriate clothing while we're training. The effect will get unbearable!" Kakashi stated while he drooled, his mask already dripping his slimy saliva. Okay, that was disturbing.

"Aw, why not?" Sakura pouted and neared the silver-haired Jounin.

"Those garments are not suitable while training because its temperature to the body is bad."

"It is? Why? Could I catch, um, something like, pneumonia? A cold perhaps?"

Kakashi fanned himself. "No, it's bad for me." Finally, his nose exploded with loads of blood! (I can't believe I'm writing this)

"Sasuke-kun, are you all right? You look awfully… red." Sakura whispered seductively by his ear.

Sasuke twitched, trying desperately not to…

_Don't look down. Don't look down. Don't look down._

Alas…

His naughty eyes took a glimpse and witnessed those enormous… you-know-what.

Sakura inwardly trembled with annoyance. She couldn't believe that she would do something like this. But it was either be a slave, or be stuck with this embarrassing situation!

The miniskirt that was waaayy up her knees, the top that makes you think "CLOTHES ARE MADE TO COVER YOURSELF! Why wear them when it's outrageously small?!", the ridiculously high heels that made her tall enough to reach Sasuke's height.

This wasn't her plan when she was young.

Not at all!

"Enough of this nonsense, Sakura!"

Sakura blinked as those five words escaped from Uchiha Sasuke's lips. He looked angry, and at the same time embarrassed.

"Just what do you think you are doing?"

Sakura grinned sheepishly, no longer the daring woman earlier. "Um, seducing?"

"Seducing?! Why would you do such a thing?"

Fury overflowed within Sakura's system when she remembered once more all about that _Deal_. "WELL, IT'S ALL BECAUSE IF I _DIDN'T_,I WOULD BE YOUR SLAVE! FOREVER! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT?!"

"So what? Being my slave is a good thing."

Sakura snarled, "no, it isn't, you bastard!" She spat. "MY PRIDE'S ON THE LINE HERE!"

"Do you think you have some more left?"

Sakura fell silent afterwards.

…

"You are such an idiot, Sakura." He declared coldly with his stiff expression. "You're annoying."

He walked away, leaving her ashamed and full of remorse.

Defeated, she went back home.

Changing into her normal clothes, she reflected all the things that happened to her earlier. She still couldn't believe how she managed to find the courage to do that.

Was she that desperate? Determined to prove herself?

Did she act _that _pathetic that even she, herself, was humiliated by herself? All she could ever think about was how lame she had acted.

But the deal…

What will happen now if she stopped? She'll have to bow to him! Maybe he'll torture her with many unreasonable errands like opening the door for him, spoon feeding him, making his feet walk, make his hands move, or maybe even… give him a bath, and clothe him, and fix his hair in that IMPOSSIBLE hairdo!

_**For the love of humanity, save us!!**_

Inner Sakura screamed in agony as she cried dramatically.

Sakura sighed.

And while she lied on her back…

An insolent grin crossed her face.

"That's only the beginning, Uchiha Sasuke."

-

**A/n: **Short chapter? I know. But finals are going on next week. T.T


End file.
